Mirror, Mirror -- A Tale Untold...Until Now
by Kalah Exclamation Mark
Summary: No, I wasn’t merely a mirror during my youthful years. I actually was able to run, move, and gaze at myself not be gazed at.


**Title:**                 Mirror, Mirror – A Tale Untold…Until Now

**Author:              **Kalah Exclamation Mark

**Rating:              **PG-13

**Status****:      **        Chapter One (**Not** Edited) – Chapter Two (**Halfway** Completed)

**A/N: **                This idea came to me during my recent (and ongoing) period of writer's block while watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ while eating popcorn (Yummy!). Heh I come up with the strangest ideas when watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves._ Please forgive this rough draft but I felt I wanted feedback before continuing any further. Thank you.

*****************

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall,_

_Who's the fairest of us all?_

**You are the fairest in all the lands,**

**A thousand times fairer than my last.******

*****************

**-- Prologue --**

I've seen them come. I've seen them go. Most I met young and watched as they aged, losing their youthful appearance and…perhaps beauty? Beauty was what they sought and what they lost in the end; not only physical beauty but also their inner beauty, some so desperate to find eternal beauty that the desperation led them to their graves. Most of my masters and mistresses were the vainest in the land and sought out to be charming, attractive, adorable and always hoping to find popularity and, most importantly, money.  I have my title as the wise rhyming mirror whose sole occupation was to reflect the fairest in all the land. The stories of my mistresses have been passed from generation to generation and not one cared about my history, _my story_. No, I wasn't merely a mirror during my youthful years. I actually was able to run, move, and gaze at _myself_ not be _gazed at_.

At the beginning of my life, I resided in the town of Colby where my father was a prestigious figure – the Lord of Riverglen, one of the richest vicinities of Colby. Mitar and Lira Valara were the given names of my parents. Born on a hot summer night, Mother always told me I was a heavy burden upon her shoulders. I was given the odd name Pratak, for Mother said my name meant reflection and my eyes were like gazing into a mirror. Ironic, no?

Being the only male born to my family, a responsibility was placed upon my shoulders to represent the family and carry the name into history with pride. Nevertheless, my story begins when I was only a young lad of fourteen and my eldest sister was whispering in my ear. I never knew _she_ would change my whole life and begin my obsession; hunting for beauty.

THIS IS MY STORY. THIS IS MY LIFE. THIS IS A TALE UNTOLD…UNTIL NOW.

-- **Chapter One**:** Kaja's First Whisperings **--

        Kaja Valara, my eldest sister, was basically the nurturing mother of the family. She wasn't truly our mother for Lira Valara brought us into the world but Kaja was the one who cared for us, the lost younger siblings. Lira wasn't exactly what one might call the "perfect mother" but during those drawling hours of parties and balls, we pretended we were the prefect children and she _was_ the perfect mother. Most of my childhood memories of my mother were of her elegantly sweeping my sisters and I away, keeping us out of her sight, and leaving for Sun Peak where she would supposedly stay in the temple to cleanse her soul. In my younger years, I never fully understood why her carriage would head in the direction of Lord Valan Valara's home instead of Sun Peak, which was in the complete opposite direction. 

Lord Valan was my uncle and the lord of the southern vicinities where they grew the finest grapes to make the finest wines. He was a strong man without a wife or a child to take control of his land and he feared that he would never find a wife or an heir. The Valara family was known for being a trustworthy clan and was known for being the sole protectors and nurturers of Colby. Valan feared that he would break this reputation, thus becoming the shamed Valara. Consequently this fear began my teachings from Valan about the ways of grapes and I knew he was hopeful that my father would have another son and I would be the heir to his land. I become hopeful with him as the years passed for I came to love Valan and the craft of wine. After three girls were born after me and there were two more stillborn children (both boys) after that, Valan's hopes of another son were crushed into a million pieces and left scattered. I cried with him when my mother threw her hands up and cried, "No more children will be born into this household!" Imagine, I was at least eleven, almost twelve, and had to face the fact that I would be the only boy with two older sisters and three younger ones – making my household two men against six women. The nightmares that ensued!

As years passed, I aged into a fourteen year old young man beginning to notice the opposite sex and my family pushing me to begin my life as an eligible _unmarried_ man looking for an eligible young _unmarried _woman of my age to court. Kaja, sixteen and almost married to Tae Bogull the prince of our country, began her meddling ways, whispering in my ear about certain young ladies of the court, who were quiet eligible and quiet beautiful. I must admit, I found many of them attractive though most tried too hard with the batting of the eyes and the so-called infectious laughter. I also had the role of caring for my younger sisters with my mother gone most of the time. Kaja no longer could handle the role as a mother with the planning of her wedding and trying to learn the ways of royalty. My three younger sisters were always meddling and causing trouble, which brought me many pains and tears. I couldn't handle them at all. Taria and Araia were the adventurous twins and at the time were age nine, following me wherever I went and trying to make my life miserable. And then there was Sarka, who I loved dearly for she was kind and loving. She was three and already mastered the ways of walking and was beginning to learn to talk, which was amazing for the Valara's are known to be slow learners in their younger years.

        One morning I was sitting at the breakfast table, leisurely spreading my food around my plate while the twins bounced around the table, playing chase. I yearned to kick out my foot and watch them fall, laughing as they cried. The cruel notion came often for their bothersome screaming and giggling never failed to ring in my ears for hours. Sarka was in my lap when she ripped my spoon from my hand and began sticking the handle up her nose. She sighed when she found it wouldn't fit but soon she was giggling as she had found it would fit in her mouth. She gazed up at me with her transparent blue eyes and said with a pouted lip, "'Oon! 'Oon!"

I smiled as she shoved it upwards at me and to my disgust I found her saliva dripping down from it. I patted Sarka's head as I tossed it across the table and said, "_Sp_oon, Sarka, _Sp_oon, Sarka!"

To my amazement she crawled out of my lap and began bustling over to the spoon. She came stumbling back and waved it in the air crying, "Sarka! Sarka!"

I smacked my hand against my forehead and nodded my head. "Yes, yes." She returned to her favorite spot in my lap and lay my spoon back down beside the rest of my eating utensils. I picked the fork up and showed it to her. "Fork."

She repeated, touching the fork, "Oooohhmmmm…" She puckered her lips in quite an odd way, mumbling as she tried to imitate my lip movements and the word. "Ooookk…" I smiled when she giggled and waved the fork in the air. "Ooookkk!"

She flung the fork across the table and when it hit Taria in the head she screamed, "I'm telling Desdema on you, Pratak! And there's not a thing you can do about it." She held her head with her hand and I watched the two girls run out of the dining room with their auburn braids flying behind them.

Sarka giggled, "Bai-bai!"

I shrugged and continued my lessons with Sarka. As I pulled the knife from the table I kept a great distance between her grubby hands and the knife, hoping she wouldn't clutch to it and begin flinging it like she did with the fork. "Knife."

"Nife," she pouted her lips out again and she reminded me faintly of the wild creatures I had seen in Prince Tae's private collection of creatures. I believe they called them monkeys or some name close. "Nife, nifey! Niefera!" She smiled up at me and I winced.

Sarka said the one name I tried to push out of my mind. Niefera. I swiftly laid the knife down and held up the spoon. "Spo—"

"Sarka!" she giggled and snatched the spoon and knife away from me. The spoon went flying and clattered to the floor. As I reached for the knife, she bit my hand and the knife went flying and sank deep into the wall. I grabbed my hand and hissed, "No Sarka! No! You would think you were raised by a group of rouges! Mercenaries perhaps!"

As I glanced up, Kaja was ripping the knife from the wall and she said, "Good morning Pratak."

"Good morning Kaja." I replied and Sarka giggled as Kaja sat, immediately crawling into her lap. Kaja sat beside me and called out for the maid to bring in the morning meal for Sarka and her. She glanced at my plate and called out to also bring out something more suitable for me to eat. I glanced down at my cold ham and shrugged.

Kaja said, pulling my plate away and sliding it down to the maid as she entered. "Dinner from last night is a terrible thing to eat in the morning. Porridge, bread, and some fruit will do wonders." We were served and immediately Kaja began to feed Sarka who was quite a sloppy eater. Soon Sarka's food was everywhere around her face and she would wipe it off and continue to eat it. Kaja set Sarka down, handing her a piece of bread and whispering, "Sarkie, darling, go to Taria. She's in Desdema's room. Go now."

Sarka giggled and waddled out of the room, munching on her bread. I said, still playing with my food, "Kaja am I in trouble?"

"Why would you be?" Kaja never glanced away from her food. My eyes sat fixed on her cloudy purple gown that fit her well. She never failed to dress for the atmosphere that surrounded her. She always knew which colors fit her best on which days and which jewelry was appropriate. This was what made my sister so catching to the eye – she _made_ herself be seen, she _made_ herself beautiful. This is why Tae Bogull wanted her because she fit into the role as princess and empress, when the time came, so well that he had to have her. My mind wandered and I wondered if Niefera was perfect for me. Would she be the perfect lady of Riverglen? Kaja repeated her question and I was thrown back into reality.

I answered, "Well, Taria was hit with a fork because Sarka was playing again and—"

She interrupted me, "No Pratak. You want to ask about Desdema's friend Niefera Tokai. Am I correct?"

I dropped my fork absently and nearly died. How did she always sense the true question? I said timidly, "Yes. Is she being courted?"

"No."

"Is she as beautiful as you say she is?" 

"Yes."

"Help me, dear Kaja. Help me." I pleaded, grasping her hands. She finally gazed up at me from her food and I released her hands when I saw her cloudy green eyes flash with lightning from a moment.

Kaja grasped my shirt with her hand and pulled me so close that my ear was nearly pressed against her lips. "Pratak let me tell you a little secret. You mustn't be so needy for a woman. To most it is quite unattractive after a long period of time. Some mystery with a man is attractive. You're quite handsome and besides, you're a Valara and that helps you _enormously_. Valara men have quite the reputation, if you understand. Trust me darling, wait. I will snag you quite the beautiful one. You understand? Beauty is all that matters. The Tokai family is hurting awfully with their young son deciding to serve as a knight. He will have no time to court with his training. They are hoping their daughters will bring them wealth. Even though they are royalty of that faraway island, they still need an heir." Kaja pulled away and relaxed in her chair. "There are two sisters. Niefera and Aleria. Stay away from Aleria. She is a hideous creature. Quite jealous and was burned by an accidental fire. I'm warning you, she is painful to the eyes. You want a beautiful wife by your side. That's how our society works. Those who are hideous deserve hideous lovers and hideous children. Whereas the beautiful and rich people, like us, deserve beautiful lovers and to have beautiful children. It is all about beauty, don't you understand, Pratak?"

I replied meekly, "I understand. Beauty is everything."

Kaja sighed and tinkered with her fork, "My engagement celebration is within days and that is when I shall introduce you to Niefera and Aleria. There will be several other ladies but none your age, I suspect. I planned this in your favor Pratak so take chances. They are sometimes needed."

        I noticed a startled appearance flashing across Kaja's face when Desdema blasted into the room with Taria and Araia following with smirks wiped across their faces. I rolled my eyes at them and they snickered at me. The room fell silent as Kaja spoke softly but sternly, "Des, what were you thinking about blasting in here like a foolish schoolgirl? First, you're late for morning meal and second you disrupted a peaceful moment and third, I can't believe you aren't dressed."

Desdema blushed furiously as I stared her down, noticing she was in nothing but her nightgown, which was inappropriate attire for morning meal. I smiled inwardly to myself, trying to keep a straight face as she tried to cover herself with her hands. "It was urgent."

Taria spoke up, "He hit me with a fork."

Araia added, "And she could've losted an eye."

Kaja's face contorted into disgust as she said directly to Araia, "You're nine and speak so – stupidly."

"Do not." Araia cried. "I'm works on it." 

Kaja hissed, "Work harder. Do you expect to be an attractive young lady when you speak like a wench?" When Araia went to run away from Kaja, Kaja nearly screamed, "Stand straight and stay there while I'm speaking to you!" Another wave of silence fell and I felt uncomfortable. Kaja had a hot temper and a mean one at that. I shifted nervously in my chair and noticed Sarka was cowering in the corner. I motioned for her to come and she did, sitting in my lap and burying her face in my chest. Kaja sighed heavily and continued to talk to Araia with her eyes fixed on the girl. "After I am finished and you are excused, go to your room and practice like you should've been doing in the first place. You are to learn to be a young lady and this goes for Taria too so stop your smirking. What in the world were you doing down here? Playing? That is for after lessons." Desdema opened her mouth to speak but Kaja continued, "Des, and no excuses. Here you are, dressed in a nightgown, and I believe it was your turn to watch the girls. I watched them the first time Mother left and Pratak watched them the second time and now it is your turn. Why weren't you up early this morning, dressed, and prepared? I believe this justifies everything. Pratak wouldn't have been teaching Sarka and she wouldn't have thrown the fork if Des were doing her job by teaching Sarka and making sure the girls were doing their lessons. Now." Kaja folded her hands in her lap and I was left breathless. She had a way of sending her message directly to everyone in the room that she was certainly in charge during Mother's absence. "Desdema, sit. Girls sit. Maid will you please find some morning meal for these young ones."

The maid, who had been forgotten to be standing in the corner, spoke silently, "Ma'am, we've no more. We thought only Master Pratak, Sarka, and you were joining. We didn't see the others wanting to eat. Want us to make more though?"

Kaja smiled, "No. You are relieved of your duties at morning meal. Clear the table and I give you the rest of the day to rest. You will not serve these ladies they will serve themselves. Also, mention that to the cook." Kaja laughed. "Punishment. Taria, Araia and Des, leave my sight."

After incident at breakfast, I found my hands shaking nervously and my whole body feeling light and was strange feeling in my stomach I rarely felt. It was excitement. I was going to have Niefera as my wife. I was. She was perfect for the role of Lady of Riverglen. She was.

* * - * * - * *

**Lira's Return**

* * - * * - * *

        Lira returned one day before the engagement gala and I felt my whole body tingle when she approached me in Mitar's study. Mitar rose from his chair and smiled; embracing Lira who was dressed in a mournful black gown, which was quite simple, compared to her other outrageous outfits. Kaja followed her into the room wearing a similar gown and a veil was draped across her eyes. I sensed something was wrong. I began to rise from my chair that was positioned before Mitar's desk but Kaja placed her hands upon my shoulders and shoved me down.

Mitar cupped Lira's face with his hands and leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon her lips but Lira moved her head swiftly to one side and Mitar's lips met her cheek. "My wife, why are you denying me?"

Lira whispered, "I am not. I fear I have caught the local infection and we do not need you infected like me. I fear if I kiss you, on the lips, you will catch the dreadful fever. My love, I must speak with my son." 

I winced when she referred to me. She always said, "my son" and never "Pratak". I felt as if she had forgotten my name. Mitar nodded and solemnly placed a hand upon my shoulder for a brief moment. I caught a glimpse of the fear in his transparent eyes that held the same blue color as Sarka's. They reflected emptiness, they reflected fear, and they reflected _rejection._ Sarka waddled in, a spoon in her hand and Mitar passed her without even a glimpse. Sarka reached up to Mitar crying, "Da! Da!" but he swiftly left, closing the door and forcing a wooden barrier between him and Sarka. She sat in front of the door, sitting on the rugs in Mitar's study and clawed at the door like an animal. Lira roughly pried Sarka away from the door and locked it, approaching me.

Kaja sat at Mitar's desk and began to rummage through his belongings while Lira plopped Sarka into my lap and joined Kaja with the rummaging. I stroked Sarka's hair absently and uttered, "W-W-What are you doing? Going through another man's property is wrong!"

Lira was pulling the curtains shut and Kaja was lighting a candle, whispering, "The poison is somewhere Kaja. Look harder." She said to me, "This is for your own good Pratak. I whisper to you because I care for you. You will soon be having to court and even sooner you shall marry. When the time comes, you will be educated by Tae Bogull."

"W-Wh…" I stopped myself. Asking why was I waste of my breath for I could tell not one of them would speak of a reason. My stubbornness ate at me until finally I cried out, "Valan is educating me!"

Lira hissed, "Never speak of such an evil man! Never! He is a wretched heartbreaker and he doesn't even care! Oh! _Oh_! This heavy burden inside me will be the death of me. The death of me!" Lira was leaning against the wall and I noticed her hand was lying upon her breast. Her breathing was increasing and I stood, setting Sarka in the chair to tinker with her spoon. I held Lira's hands and pressed my ear against her heart. She cried, "Son, move away. Move away."

I knew. I understood. Somehow I knew. The understanding of all the facts came crashing upon me at once. I knew why I wasn't to speak of Valan and why Lira was always visiting him when she should be at Sun Peak. She loved him. I touched her stomach and Lira cried, sinking to the floor and rocking. I whispered, "Mother—"

"Lira, call me Lira my son."

I corrected myself even though it pained me so to call her Lira. "Lira, you must tell me."

Lira pulled my hand away and hissed, "Yes. I must tell you. You must know. I cannot shame you or my family my son." She paused. "I am with Valan's child and at the Engagement Gala, Valan plans to challenge Mitar for me. Which means, I have to choose, but his plan won't succeed. Do understand it was always Valan I loved. I was betrothed to Mitar. My son, will you ever forgive me?"

I felt my stomach churn and confused. I knelt down so I was face to face with Lira, her wisps of golden hair falling from her braids and into her face. Her melancholy eyes followed me about the room and I watched as the candlelight was caught by every shade of blue in those eyes. Tears began to form and fall down her face and she reached up to touch my cheek. I swelling formed in my chest because I realized Lira was like a lost child and I was playing the roll of a father. She whispered, "Kaja will explain in good time but my son, you will soon be the head of this family. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "But—"

"No. Not now. Stand and help me."

I did as commanded and Kaja immediately helped Lira into a chair. She went immediately pale as she held her stomach, leaning in the chair and tears streaming down her cheeks. Kaja whispered, "Leave."

        Sarka and I were cuddling in the parlor while she still played with her spoon and I was showing her the family portraits that hung in the room. I said, pointing to a portrait of the family, "Kaja."

She pointed at my nose and said, "Parrot."

I smiled and grasped her finger, pulling it away from my nose. "Pratak."

"Pratak."

I took her hand and made her finger point to Kaja in the picture and she said, "Ka, Ka." I patted her head and moved her finger to Desdema. Sarka giggled and said, "Dema! Deema!"

"Desdema." I shook my head and repeated it again. "_Des_dema."

"Dema." Sarka chanted and cried pointing to Mitar, "Da. Da." The next family members were the twins and she said quite proudly, "Ta and Arrrr." 

When I pointed to Lira Sarka merely shrugged and snuggled closer while she sat in my lap talking in her own language. "Oooopp. Moooppp. Ta, Dema, Arrr, Da, Ka, Parrot." She pointed at herself, and proudly said, "Sarkie."

"Yes, Sarka. Say, my name is Sarka."

"Name Sarka."

I shrugged and whispered, "Close enough. Go find Dema and play with her, all right?"

Sarka hobbled out of my lap and disappeared out of the parlor. I relaxed on the couch but then Kaja came bustling in. "Lira, quickly, Pratak! Up! Up!"

        When I came to the door of Lira's room Kaja shoved me in but closed the door behind me, not entering with me. I had never been in Lira's room before so it was a shock to find the deep greens that made up her drapes and bed. The whole room was dim and the complete mood was certainly – dark. I approached the bed nervously and that was when I saw Lira as a ghastly figure who was so pale one might think she was completely transparent. She took my hand while the other rested against her heart. She pulled me close and once again I knelt so I could hear her weak voice. 

"My son, you and Sarka are quite different you know? The two of you look like me." She smiled ruefully and laid a gentle kiss upon my forehead. Streams of frigidness convulsed through my body and I felt as if death had kissed me. "Kaja, the twins, and Desdema are so very different – they are like your father. Do you understand?" I nodded solemnly and she continued, "You are not Mitar's son. You are _my son_. Sarka is your sister. Sarka is not Mitar's daughter. Sarka is _my daughter_ and you are _my son_." She paused to caress my cheek with her hand. "Mitar will die. Mitar will die. Valan will nobly step aside and you will join Mitar's western vicinities with Valan's southern vicinities and you shall now be the Lord of Riverglen – the southern and western vicinities. Tae Bogull will teach you along with Valan and you will be considered Tae Bogull's son as will Sarka."

I uttered, "What about the rest?"

"Kaja will be your guardian. Taria and Araia will be with Desdema – she is old enough to take care of them. I know you will give me a nice home, yes?"

I nodded and I was utterly confused with these matters. What a whirlwind of unexpected happenings! Lira continued to babble on about her affair with Valan and how she loved him and not Mitar but because of her duties to her family, she had to marry Mitar. She said I was Valan's son for there was no way I could have been Mitar's and the same with Sarka. She told me I had to watch Sarka for she was my sister and I should protect her. Lira was holding my hand firmly and kept her other hand clasped above her heart. She explained that I was the only male Valara left and I had to reign over the lands. She explained that Mitar was having an affair with another woman and that for certain he wanted me killed so he could remarry. My heart shattered.

Lira squeezed my hand tightly and whispered, her voice hoarse, "Mitar can't remarry without a reason and the only reason to remarry is because he doesn't have a male heir. You must understand it is only that wench in Mitar's mind." Beads of sweat were dripping from Lira's forehead and it took much strength for her to kiss my forehead one last time. She uttered, suddenly clasping both of her hands around mine, "I love you Pratak, my son. I love you." 

* * - * * - * *

**The Engagement Gala**

* * - * * - * *

I stood out outside of Lira's doorway, dressed in my finest wear as I waited for Kaja to emerge with news of Lira. Kaja appeared in her incandescent yellow gown and she was wearing her large yellow hat that was sprinkled with fresh daisies and a white ribbon. The gala was beginning outside on our enormous terrace that overlooked the garden and it was my duty according to the tradition of engagement galas that I was to escort her to the gala. It was planned to be a sunny and joyous occasion and Kaja dressed appropriately. As the door clicked shut and Kaja slid her arm into mine, she said gently, "Lira asks that we have a wonderful time and she won't be able to attend but she sends her blessings."

I gently asked, "Lira is ill?"

"She went to visit the poorhouse to see Mitar's lover and she caught a bit of the illness. She'll recover." Kaja replied, guiding me down the hallways.

"Is Valan going to challenge Mitar?"

Kaja uttered, "I don't know." There was a long pause and a brief silence except for the swishing of Kaja's gown. She finally said, "No. He won't because he knows that Mitar will die."

"How?" I stammered.

Kaja turned to gaze at me and for the first time I saw fear in her eyes as she mouthed, "Slow poisoning." My heart froze and Kaja shook it off, tugging me along. "It is for the best." She whispered, as if to reassure her mind, "It is for the best." She sighed and spoke up, "Anyway, Niefera and Aleria arrived early this morning." 

My heart was still frozen.

        It was awkward to lead Kaja down the stairs and into terrace, trying to fight tears back. I loved Mitar, my father, but he wasn't my father and he was planning to kill me. Confusion surged through my body painfully as I tired to gather my thoughts. As I caught a glimpse of Niefera and Desdema in the garden with Sarka and the twins, I inhaled sharply, concentrating on what mattered…Niefera. She caught my breath away as she was carrying her cream-colored parasol and her brilliant flaming red dress accenting every curve so perfectly. Tae immediately replaced me at Kaja's side and I stumbled down the stairs and found myself face to face with Niefera. Her spiral curled chestnut hair fell gently at her shoulders and my eyes fell upon her red lips. I wanted to lay a kiss upon her lips and touch her soft skin. She was an exotic heiress from some faraway paradise and I could tell from her tanned skin and nearly perfect body. She was ravishingly gorgeous unlike the many other ladies I had met. I realized that words could never justify her beauty for it was something so different.

Desdema rolled her eyes and said in a dull voice, "Ni, meet my annoying brother Pratak Valara."

Niefera held out her hand and giggled as I bowed and took her hand gently, kissing the top on her hand. She said silkily, "Pleasure meeting you, Lord Pratak."

I smiled and said, "I am not quite royalty unlike you Heiress Niefera."

"Oh formal names are so dull," she said, blushing a bit, "You may refer to me as Ni if you like."

I nodded and offered my arm to her, "Shall I have to pleasure as to stroll with you?"

"Always." She replied and as she slid her arm into mine I nearly died as she began to walk under the lazy sun.

        As night fell, the whole terrace was illuminated with candles and fireflies as the adults danced and drank their share of wine. Niefera had changed into a ball gown but it was still a brilliant red which fit her personality well. She was a fiery young lady and I died to dance and to touch her. Though every time I came to ask her to dance, Ceican Qiegan would ask her to dance and she would accept with her cheeks flaming into a crimson color. Finally I had a chance to ask her to dance and I was heartbroken when I realized her cheeks did **not** blush and she wouldn't even try to strike up conversation or set eyes upon me. After we were finished, she curtseyed and politely said, "You are a wonderful dancer." I nodded and bowed, taking her hand but she pulled it away gently, a small smile on her face. 

I offered my arm and she took it silently, a fake smile across her face. The trumpets blasted twice to gather the attention of the guests and I turned with my future wife at my side. My chest was thrown out and a giddy smile was slapped across my face as I had the most beautiful lady at my side.

When I saw Mitar and Kaja arm-in-arm, I remembered what was to happen tonight, my heart halting and my smile disappearing. Mitar announced, "As tradition says, the father and his daughter will leave to the private parlor to share their last drink together before he officially hands his daughter to her fiancée. Kaja, will you join me?"

Kaja smiled and I noticed a flare of fright in her eyes, "Of course, Father." And they disappeared inside.

I whispered to Niefera, "Will you join me?"

She replied curtly, "If I must."

As I guided her into the garden I saw Tae Bogull flash a devilish smile at me and I felt quite uncomfortable. We walked together and I felt Niefera was distant and certainly did not want to be with me. We bumped into Ceican who was sitting by himself at the fountain, sighing heavily. Niefera immediately became awake when he approached and when he offered her his arm, she took it.

Ceican said to me, "Gentleman, I will speak with you later?"

I nodded and as she swished away my heart immediately yearned for her once again. Time passed slowly as I stood in a corner of the terrace without a single friend or lady friend approaching me. Finally I saw Ceican appear and I strode over to the group of fellow young men he was standing with. Lorg, a burly short friend of Ceican, immediately shook my hand and was quite friendly. Ceican fit the perfect description of what some young ladies dream about, like Desdema. He was a tall, dark and handsome heir of a fine sum of money and land.

Ceican said, shaking my hand, "Greetings Pratak, you never come to the tavern to visit with us lately. I was concerned. Was it your health?"

I replied, "No, I have been busy helping my family for Lira is terribly ill and Valan is a demanding teacher."

Lorg laughed his deep laugh and slapped my back the best he could, "Ceican here is going to court Niefera, there! Isn't that wonderful?"

I smiled the best I could, shoving my hands into my pockets and congratulated Ceican. "She is gorgeous, isn't she?"

Ceican replied, "Yes and she agreed to meeting my family. We are planning to attend the next gala together. She _is_ gorgeous."

"I must be going." I murmured and swiftly left for the stables to blow off some steam.

As I strode off I heard Ceican say, loud enough for me to hear, "He is quite a funny fellow isn't he?"

* * - * * - * *

**The Gala in the Stables**

* * - * * - * *

The stables were freedom to me. The stables were place where no one would follow me and where I was to be alone, except for the occasional visitor. I climbed up the ladder and reached the upper loft, plopping down into the hay and sighing. I noticed the moon shafting down from the cracks in the roof and from the barn hay door that was more like a window to me. As I propped myself upwards, I went to gaze outside the window but my attention was not caught by the stars but by the figure leaning out of the window. I inhaled sharply, holding my breath. The flowing brilliant red gown and the tightly spiral curled hair had caught my attention. The perfect figure, the soft skin that was unimaginable could only belong to my beloved – Niefera. I exhaled.

I stood; brushing the hay off of my body the best I could and approached Niefera, reaching out to brush her shoulder. She turned and the sight horrified me. The right half of her face was covered with scars and was pale, bumpy, not the celestial smooth skin of the angel Niefera. I jerked my hand back and stepped aback, a horrified look flashing across my face. My jaw dropped to the floor and I nearly sobbed. What had happened to my Niefera? Was this a silly practical joke upon me?

The demon rose and she reached out but I slid back, shaking my head and a great need surged inside me. I wanted, needed, to scream "Stay back Niefera! Stay back! Are you possessed? You were so lovely before." But I caught my words quickly and uttered, "Niefera?"

A tear fell down the scarred cheek and a soft voice pounded through my ears, "No." Oh! The voice rang so clear, innocent, and perfect, not like Niefera's sultry voice I learned to love.

"Then who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and trying my best to smile.

"I am Aleria Tokai, and Niefera, is my identical sister. No, I fear, I am not the beauty you seek." Then I saw the silent tear roll across her cheek and I do not know what possessed me but I reached out and brushed it away, snapping my hand back into my pocket quickly afterwards. She stood still, blinking rapidly and staring at me.

I smiled and asked, "Why are you in my haven?"

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Do forgive me! I will leave." She began to gather her cloak and I crossed my arms, watching her wrap it around her shoulders and hustling to leave. 

As she passed me I grasped her arm and pulled her back, "Oh, do stay." She smiled and as I sat beside the window, I patted the ground as if inviting her to sit with me. She did and I smiled broadly for she reminded me of Niefera, though she was quite different. Aleria was soft and timid whereas Niefera was independent, sultry, and even seducing. I questioned, "You are dressed alike with your sister tonight?"

Aleria was playful with her curl that strayed in front of her face, twirling it around her finger absently. She answered curtly, "She likes to make me her doll."

I needed to know about Niefera, desperately. "Why? Why does she dress you like her? And as princesses of a faraway land, why are you here?"

"Niefera wants to see how all her gowns would look upon her figure without actually having to wear something hideous. I am her pet. She treats me like one at least." She paused to gaze at me. I smiled. She smiled warmly in return. "You cannot tell a soul but we are here for my brother wanted to join your warriors and to do so the emperor must love our family to accept us. Tae Bogull is awfully sweet to me and he said that we could stay even longer. Father and Mother were in need to return and they agreed, on terms of making an alliance, we would stay and study your society and learn your ways so our people would understand and perhaps, adopt some of your traditions."

"Why are you in my stables?"

"I was told to stay out of Niefera's way." I saw the pain contort in her face and I pulled from the hay a flask of Haze – the strongest wine I had ever encountered with.

We began to talk quietly up in the stables and pointing out traditions and similarities between our two countries. I grew fond of her within those hours of sitting and I had long forgotten her ugliness for it was never there. She reflected how she appeared emotionally – the loveliest creature on earth. We joked and, due to the emptying of the flask of Haze, our conversation and actions grew quite flirtatious by suddenly flinging hay at each other with grins and giggles. Soon we were lying down in the hay and she went to tickle me but I threw her arms back and found myself on top of her. Our lips neared and I could feel her hot breath against my skin. I tensed. Quickly we returned to sitting on the floor in front of the window, keeping quite a distance between us but soon she had to speak again. "When Niefera found I thought Ceican was quite handsome, she immediately chased after him. She always wants things to be a competition so she can rub it in my face that she is quite the gorgeous one and I am the ugly duckling that will always be her pet."

"But you are quite exquisite." I whispered, reaching across the barrier to touch her hand and soon she was close and I was caressing her hand gently. 

She adverted her eyes from the stars to the entanglement of our fingers and breathed, "They are retreating inside. Time to leave, isn't it?"

The gazed outside to see the terrace basically empty and the sleepy moon beginning to set. I replied, "We've been here almost all night. Do you think they will notice?" I found myself pressing my forehead against hers as we chuckled for we were close enough to kiss. I breathed, "We're drunk, aren't we?"

Aleria smiled warmly, squeezing my hand gently and whispering, "I think we are." We had a fit of giggles but then she regained her strength and said, "You leave and take the other side and we'll meet in the garden. Say we've been wandering there."

I nodded. 

When we met at the garden, she had her deep green cloak hanging from her shoulders and the silver string tied at the neck to keep the cloak shut. I could barely see her red gown as she walked, the cloak opening slightly and her hood was pulled low enough to hide her face – her scars. We began to walk arm-in-arm and before we reached the terrace I blew in her ear. She giggled, slapping my arm playfully, and we returned to the arm-in-arm formation. She whispered, "You better help me up the stairs or else I'll fall. I am too infected with Haze to even walk straight, oh Pratak!" We were giggling once again as we stumbled in the garden. I wasn't sure what I was thinking but I quickly pulled her behind our large willow tree and crushed her against the tree. She giggled and cried as hushed as she could, "Pratak!"

"Leave me one kiss to let me know you are mine. Let me know you will allow me to escort you to my sister's wedding! Oh it will be a joyous gala and you at my side will make it perfect."

She blushed furiously and nodded. "Of course."  

I went to lean in for the kiss but I heard Ceican cry, "Pratak, why are you in such an awkward position with the lady I am **escorting**?"

We bumped foreheads again gently, sniggering silently and she uttered from beneath her hood, "He thinks I'm Niefera! What do I do?"

I whispered, "Play along." And our lips crashed together.

Ceican stumbled down the stairs of the terrace and immediately his fist met with my nose. I fell to the ground and Aleria knelt down, her hood falling and she cried, "Pratak!"

Ceican turned and was horrified, stumbling backwards. "You're not Niefera!"

"I'm not?" Aleria giggled and I held my nose howling with laughter.

**What an awkward situation.**

* * - * * - * *

**The Next Morning**

* * - * * - * *

"Parrot! Parrot!" I awoke to the door of my room slamming shut and Sarka jumping up and down in my bed chanting her pet name for me wildly. "Parrot! Parrot!"

As Sarka flopped down on my stomach still chanting my name, I slapped my hand across her mouth. "Go away Sarka or keep quiet." I released my hand and Sarka cuddled, laying on my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ka mmaaaaaa," Sarka paused and finally finished, "ddduuuuhhh."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter as I saw Sarka's lip form a perfect "O" shape and try to speak in her gibberish. Sarka giggled too and slapped my chest hard enough to make me lose my breath. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, Kaja was picking up Sarka who was screaming her pet name for me even wilder than before. Kaja set Sarka on the floor and abruptly slapped my across the cheek with all her might.

She grabbed my nightshirt and pulled me up to her face so I could feel her moist cold breath against my face. She whispered, "You foolish boy. Do you know who Niefera is? Do you know who Ceican is? You foolish boy! Foolish boy! I set her upon a silver platter for you and what do you do? You are found drunk and with Aleria!!" She shoved me back into bed and slapped me once again. "You will have another chance, you know? But you must wait patiently. And listen to me closely."

I whispered, holding my throbbing face, "Why? Why I ask! You disrespect me and then ask me to follow your every command? Why?"

"The country is in mourning. Father is dead and Valan has signed all responsibility of the lands to you, after he finds you suitable enough to care for them. Your teachings with Tae Bogull begin."

Losing my breath, I stared straight into the eyes of my sister and saw the true passion within her; she was a cruel warrior at heart with her hand tangled among the strings that controlled my life. 

**She was to be the puppeteer and I was to be her puppet.**


End file.
